


Precious cargo

by sjaakiih



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjaakiih/pseuds/sjaakiih
Summary: Imagine getting a text from Mycroft, telling you that you look beautiful while at work.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Reader, Mycroft Holmes/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Precious cargo

Imagine you and Mycroft are dating. You haven’t officially moved in yet, however you’re already wondering whether you stop renting and just move all of your stuff into his massive house. The last time you properly slept in your own bed, was months ago. Besides you started your day so much better, waking up next to Mycroft. The way he looked utterly at peace while still asleep. There was no sign of stress on his face and you always hated to leave him like that. 

When it was the other way around, you would always find his eyes on you. A sly smile playing on his lips as he studied your face. Still adjusting to the light around of you. The moment your eyes would land on him, he could see your face light up. That smile, the twinkle in your eyes. He had always told himself, and his brother that he wasn’t feeling lonely. But now that he knew what he had missed, he was going to make up for all that time he had been on his own. 

Usually you two would get breakfast together. You’d make something light. Tea, some fruits, something healthy at least. 

Your work wasn’t merely as important as Mycroft’s job, however you had fun in what you were doing. The contact you had with customers, your colleagues. You had your fun. 

You knew the position Mycroft held. You didn’t know all the details, you didn’t want to know them. All you knew was that he was rather important and most of the time swamped with work. So you didn’t really mind not talking while both of you were at work. It wasn’t often you’d receive a text. Most of the time he did text, was to let you know that he was later than anticipated, or for you to prepare so he could take you out to dinner. 

And today wasn’t much different. You had kissed Mycroft while heading out the door towards work. The day was slow. It was raining, there weren't much customers, so you had made it your task to tidy up around. Your cheeks were flustered, hair slightly messy. It was at that moment that you received a message. 

\- You look absolutely stunning. M.H.

When you read the text, your flushed cheeks turned red and you glanced around. Wondering where he was hiding. There was no-one around of you, except for your colleague. It wasn’t until you glanced up at one of the security camera’s, that you squinted your eyes. Realization hitting you. 

\- I didn’t know my store needed the protection of the Government of England..

You quickly texted back, sending a wink at the direction of the camera before you continued your work. You knew that Mycroft could look along. It didn’t surprise you much. However the realization that he was looking at you right now, it hid you differently. 

\- Obviously. There’s precious cargo inside. M.H. 


End file.
